Escribiendo los versos
by CallMeFillionatic
Summary: Serie de one shots de diversas temáticas, basados en versos de distintas canciones que me hacen pensar en ellos. Tenderán a ser Caskett, pero tal vez pueda caer alguno Esplanie o Renny.


_**Where we belong**_

_So let me ask you something,_

_When we got something this good_

_Tell me why would we give up_

**Llevo un par de días con esta canción en bucle y es el único motivo por el cuál empiezo esta serie de One-Shots con ella.**

**Link: watch?v=JVLV0QFlpGw**

Sonrío de lado cogiendo el bolígrafo y preparo mi mejor pose para la siguiente fan que haya venido a que le firme uno de mis últimos ejemplares. Heat in Darkness está siendo todo un éxito de ventas, pero lo cierto es que no me veo capaz de escribir una continuación. Sé que mi público ya está a la espera del séptimo, pero me pregunto cada vez más de seguido, ¿en verdad vale la pena remover entre el dolor?, ¿no es eso justamente lo que todos me han aconsejado que no haga?

En parte creo que podría resultar comprensible el que aparcase esta colección. La situación y relación con los miembros de la comisaría está demasiado tirante y bastaría un movimiento en falso para acabar de romperla.

Con Kate las cosas no van bien. Es el sexto mes desde que nos dimos un tiempo sin saber nada de ella, sin ponerse en contacto conmigo. Ella lo achaca al trabajo, yo prefiero hacerlo al nulo entendimiento que se ha generado entre ambos y lo que me duele es tener a Emilie de por medio. Llevo 4 meses sin poder ver a mi hija y aunque ni la propia Kate lo sepa, eso me quiebra interiormente, lentamente, día a día. Emilie es el eje de mi vida, lo único real y verdaderamente importante que tengo y es por ese motivo por el que sigo al frente de todo esto. Por esos momentos a su lado, esos momentos en los que estira sus brazos esperando a que la coja para pasar sus manitas todavía pequeñas a través de mis mejillas y cubrirme de besos.

Decido dejar mi vida personal para cuando acabe esta fastidiosa firma y alzó la mirada. La joven con la que me encuentro, me mira extasiada de felicidad, mientras tartamudea incapaz de formular una oración completa, o una al menos que tenga sentido.

Le sonrió y puedo notar como se ruboriza mientras me dice que es una gran admiradora.

Hago la sonrisa más amplia mientras cojo el ejemplar que me tiende y me preguntó qué es lo que puede admirar de alguien como yo.

-¿Para quién? – preguntó con un tono de voz que intenta ser dulce y cautivador

-Para Anastasia – responde todavía demasiado azorada.

Vuelvo a mirarla. Seguramente no pase de los 20. Le agradezco el que haya venido y al ir a devolverle su libro, veo como saca algo del bolso.

-De verdad. No sabes todo lo que te admiro. ¿Podría tomarme una foto contigo?

Y esta vez soy yo el que se queda sin palabras ante las de la joven.

-Claro, vamos allá.

Tras echarnos un par de fotos le doy dos besos y un abrazo y me despido de ella.

Sigo de nuevo la rutina de ir firmando ejemplar tras ejemplar, casi sin molestarme en alzar la mirada, hasta que escucho.

-Pa…pada Emidie Ca..Caasel

Frenó dejando caer el boli sobre la mesa y sin poder creerlo alzó la mirada al instante encontrándome con unos alegres ojos azules y una sonrisa infantil. Una diadema azul cielo recoge esas rebeldes ondas del mismo color que las de su madre.

Me mira fijamente arrugando el entrecejo divertida y saliendo de ese improvisado escritorio me agacho a su altura colocando mis manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

-¿Pero tú qué haces aquí enana?

Se encoge de hombros abriendo las palmas de sus manos y no puedo evitar emocionarme al verla tan mayor y tan cambiada.

Rápidamente las fans se agolpan en círculo, rodeándonos y me apresuró a coger a mi hija para sacarla de ahí, antes de que empiecen a sacar los móviles.

Hablando con mi nueva editora, le explicó la situación y me tomó un descanso para poder estar con mi hija.

Entro al almacén y una vez fuera del grupo y el agobio de la gente, vuelvo a mirarla todavía en mis brazos y le beso en la mejilla con infinita ternura.

-¡Paaaaapi! – me dice risueña abrazándome fuerte

-¡Cuánto has crecido bicho!

- Te he ezado muzo de menos

-Y yo a ti renacuaja – le respondo devolviéndole ese abrazo

Le acaricio la mejilla bajándola de nuevo al suelo y me agacho a su altura, apurándome ahora de verla sola y sin nadie aparentemente a su cargo.

-Cariño, ¿has venido tú sola? – le pregunto mirándola acusatoriamente

-¡Nooooooo! – dice mirándome fijamente - ¡He venido con mama! Pedo es que el tío Espo le llamó y…y te vi en una foto y ente en la tenda y etabas allí – dice mirándome con sentimiento de culpa.

-¿O sea que mamá no sabe que estabas dentro? – le pregunto cayendo en cuenta que Kate tiene que estar volviéndose loca para dar con ella.

-Yo…yo… - dice agachando la cabecita.

-Emilie cariño, no puedes alejarte de los mayores así como así. Si yo no hubiese estado aquí ¿y te hubieses perdido?

Ven anda – le digo cogiéndola de nuevo en brazos.

Salgo del almacén con los brazos de mi hija alrededor del cuello y le hago una seña a mi editora, dándole a entender que ahora vuelvo.

Al pisar la calle miro en ambas direcciones buscando a Kate, pero no la encuentro. Así que divisando una heladería en una de las esquinas, y rememorando los viejos tiempos, le preguntó a Emilie si le apetece un helado a medias con papá y al ver cómo me mira de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa, nos dirigimos hacia allá mientras marco el número de la detective.

-¿Richard? – la escuchó contestar dudosa

-Kate, estoy con Emilie en la calle East 23rd Street

Escucho como suelta una bocanada de aire – Dios Richard, no sabes lo que me he asustado.

-Creo que la enana es igual que su madre. Estaba en una firma de libros y ha entrado pidiéndome uno para Emilie.

Un amago de sonrisa se escucha desde el otro lado de la línea y cuelgo una vez que quedamos en una especie de jardín que hay en esta calle.

Tras pedir uno doble de vainilla y caramelo, buscamos un banco y me siento con mi hija al lado

-Yo, yo cojo la tadina – la escuchó decir en ese momento haciéndose dueña y señora de esa tarrina de helado para dos.

Sonrió divertido mientras veo cómo se las apaña para interactuar con la cuchara y la siento sobre mis piernas, mientras le ayudo un poco para que no sea su vestido el que termine comiendo helado por ella.

* * *

Los diviso desde la esquina de la calle, Emilie está sentada sobre sus piernas jugando a alguno de esos juegos que sólo a él se le ocurren e inevitablemente, la imagen me toca.

Me acercó escuchando las risas de nuestra hija y al verme se lleva un dedo a la boca.

-Lo sento muzo mami. Papa me ensenio que no puedo hacedlo más

La miró no enfadada, pero si dándole a entender que lo que hizo no estuvo bien. Le ofrezco mis brazos y se lanza a ellos susurrando una vez apoyada la cabeza en mi pecho.

-¡Papá es el mejod!

Los miro a ambos y entonces me viene a la mente la letra de esa canción…

_And now we're four years on_

_Feels like we've just begun_

_Never forget this is where we belong_

_Everytime that we talk about moving on_

_It turns into a song_

_Cause together we're strong _

_Like the place we come from_

_This is where we belong_

Y me doy cuenta de que no vale de nada toda la distancia y el nulo entendimiento que podamos llegar a formar entre ambos. Todos los adiós dichos y todos aquellos que puedan llegar. Todos los intentos fallidos por recuperar algo que tal vez hayamos podido perder con el paso del tiempo. Siempre estará Emily para recordarnos que hay un lugar en el mundo al cual ambos pertenecemos. Nos guste o no

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Si os ha gustado y tenéis canciones que os recuerden al caskett, se admite sugerencias para próximos One Shots**


End file.
